Zero's Secret Rewrite
by HimuroMiharu102398
Summary: Ever wonder what was going on in Nadeshiko's head that day she fell off the wall of the Moon Dorms? And if she hadn't stopped when Zero rejected her chocolates? This is a rewrite of my old story, there are OCs so if you don't like then don't read. Rated T for some bad words.
1. The Bad Idea

**Okay so I decided to re** **–** **write this story once I reviewed what I had previously written. Honestly, it wasn't coming out like I had planned, so I did some MAJOR revisions, and this is the result. Hopefully it's better, if not well, no harm no foul, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire knight characters, who belong to the wonderful Matsuri Hino. Mimiko and Masaki are mine though so PAWS OFF!**

I gazed up at the light of the morning sky, a cool breeze sending a chill through me, a reminder that while spring might be on its way, it isn't here just yet. _Are the Night Class students even going to be awake to accept all these early Valentine's Day chocolates?_ I tried to tune out the barrage of voices coming from the mass of squealing fan girls surrounding the gates to the Moon Dormitories as I got closer, but unfortunately, two of those fan girls were at my sides.

"I'm giving mine to Shiki! He's sooo gorgeous! He's the total package with that red–brown hair and those beautiful blue eyes!" _No kidding. He's a MODEL for crying out loud, of course he's handsome!_

"Are you kidding? Idol is the one for me! He's perfect!" _Eh, he's cute and all, but he's a HUGE flirt, I don't think he's the type to last in a committed relationsh_ –

"Hey Naiko–chan, who are you giving your chocolates to?"

I snapped out of my silent commentary as I turned to Mimi Komatsu, aka Mimiko the Aidou supporter on my right. She hated saying her last name, always claiming it's 'a waste of my precious energy' and one day she just ended up saying only the beginning of it. The person she was introducing herself to misunderstood her and thought her name was 'Mimiko.' Mimiko never bothered to correct him, and it's just stuck ever since. I, lost in my thoughts, responded to the brunette with less than exquisite grace.

"Huh, wha? What'd you say?"

"Geez, you're such an airhead sometimes Naiko–chan." Masaki Hirota shook her head, her straight honey blonde hair falling out from behind her ears, and sighed before meeting my confused gaze. "We just asked you who you're giving your chocolates to."

"Oh, umm…"

"You're giving them to Idol, RIGHT?"

"Well, I– "

No she's not! They're OBVIOUSLY for Shiki!"

"Idol!"

"Shiki!"

"IDOL!"

"SH– "

"STOP IT YOU TWO! YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS!"

Mimiko and Masaki froze at the sound of me yelling and shrunk back when they met my glare. Most of the time, I, Nadeshiko Shindo, am usually the nice, quiet, shy girl in the back of the class, but if you push my buttons hard enough, you WILL face my wrath. The only people to have accomplished this feat are the two idiots cowering in front of me at this moment.

"Mimiko, you give your chocolates to Ido–I mean Aidou, and Masaki, you give yours to Shiki. ALRIGHT?"

"Yes, Naiko–chan."

"And stop calling me that!"

Mimiko faced me, her mouth upturned at one end with a mischievous glint in her emerald eye –her renowned troublemaker smile– as she threw her right arm over my shoulder. "Well my darling, it's your fault for always leaving your key in our dorm."* She wagged her finger at me as we walked forwards towards the sea of shrieking girls, Masaki joining us on my right this time.

"Do not!"

"Then where is it now?

"… In the dorm."

"I rest my case."

I huffed, crossing my arms and whirling my head away from her smug grin. _So I forget my dorm key a FEW times, can't they just LET it GO!_ Oh wait, I forgot: they're my best friends. It's their obligation to annoy me.

"Hey! You never told us who the lucky guy is Nadeshiko!" _Why does Masaki have to remember everything?_

"That's because I'm not telling."

Mimiko released me, but before I could even blink she had done a 180, effectively blocking my path. "No fair! Who is it? Kaname? Kain? Ooh, I bet it's Takuma!"

"Why are you only listing Night Class guys?"

She blanched at my words. "Are you kidding? NONE of the Day Class guys are cute, and the Night Class guys are so HOT!"

"Yeah, who would you even give chocolates to from the Day Class?" Masaki chimed in as she placed herself next to Mimiko with hands on her hips. _Aw great, they've joined forces. Crap._

"Umm… What about Kiriyuu?"

Both my friends' faces paled as they stood there like statues, eyes wide and mouths agape, staring at me as if I'd grown an extra head. _What the hell's the matter with them?_

"…Guys, you're gonna catch flies if you don't stop gawking at me."

Masaki was the first to recover. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Last time I checked, NO."

"Have you had any brain trauma recently?"

"NO! What's so wrong about Kiriyuu?"

Mimiko finally returned to us and took me by the shoulders. "Excuse me? Are you new to Cross Academy? Remember, Zero Kiriyuu, Day Class prefect, and also the SCARIEST PERSON ALIVE?!" She shook me while saying those last few words as if that would cure me of whatever illness they thought I had contracted.

"Well, I don't think he's THAT bad…" _He doesn't ALWAYS act cold anyways… okay so maybe he does, but there's got to be a reason behind it, right?_

"Have you SEEN his death glare?" she retorted. Masaki waved her hand in front of my eyes. "She doesn't seem to be showing any signs of blindness…although the early stages of glaucoma ARE difficult to detect…"

"How would YOU deal with this mob then?" I argued, gesturing to the swarm of females, preparing to ambush their prey.

"He doesn't have to threaten us though! Yuuki doesn't!" Masaki countered, bringing up the only other prefect, Yuuki Cross. _Yeah, look how well she's doing…_ The poor girl looked more like a battering ram than a barrier the way she was being shoved around. _That's gotta hurt._

"Fine, forget I mentioned it."

"Doctor, I think she's going to make it."

"Haha, very funny Mimiko. And I was just going to tell you who my chocolates were for…"

"What?! Oh come on! Please, please, PLEASE, PLEA–"

"TAKUMA ALRIGHT! Jeez, Mimiko…"

"YES! Masaki you owe me five bucks!"

"YOU BET ON THIS?!"

The two of them gulped and went rigid, Masaki with her hand reaching into her skirt pocket and Mimiko with her palm open expectantly. "Umm… No?"

"Someone dies, NOW."

"Take Masaki!" Mimiko shoved her forwards, almost toppling her over. Masaki returned the favor.

"No! Take Mimiko, I'm smarter!"

"So what? I'm funner!"

"'Funner' isn't a word."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is n–"

"SHUT IT!" I grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them into the pit of hormonal girls. "If you two don't quit it, we'll never get our chocolates to the Night Class! Now shut up and move it!"

Once we had gotten about halfway into the madness, I twisted my head to locate the prefects. Yuuki was the only one I spotted, perched on top of the Moon Dormitory wall, directly above the massive iron gates, near the center of the horde. From the way her mouth moved she was probably saying something. The real question, my friends: Was I hearing a word she said? The answer: That would be a no.

"We'll never get through that gate!" cried Mimiko, still rubbing her ear from before.

"To every problem there is already a solution whether you know it or not."** quoted Masaki as she analyzed the situation.

"Thank you, for those _lovely_ words of advice, Miss Fortune Cookie."

"Mimiko! Play nice."

"Fine! If Masaki can find a way to get to the Night Class, I'll actually DO my homework."

"WHICH you should be doing on your own instead of copying mine!"

"But it's HARD!"

"That's not the poi–"

"I have an idea."

I stopped mid–lecture and faced Masaki. Her brows were furrowed, coffee brown eyes narrowed, and her mouth in a slight frown– her classic thinking face. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Damn it! Now I have to do my homework…"

"Okay so spill!"

"Easy. Climb the wall."

"…"

"Well, unless you happen to be eight feet tall, then be my guest!"

"Shush Mimiko! Masaki, elaborate please."

"Okay, so one of us will shoulder the other and their combined height might be able to clear the wall, while one of us protects the base from the herd of raving girls."

"Are you sure this could work?"

"Well, Nadeshiko, after calculating all the variables and estimating the probability of error in–"

"JUST ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!"

"YES! It could work, okay Mimiko?"

"… So who's the base?"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Okay so Mimiko is the base (insert whine from Mimiko) but who's gonna be the one climbing?"

"NOT IT!"

"FINE I GUESS IT'S ME!" _Oh great._ If you haven't seen me in gym folks, then you don't know that I suck at everything that involves coordination or balance.

"Let's move to the far end, it'll take Yuuki longer to notice." Mimiko and I nodded at Masaki's logic and began squeezing our way to the far right side of the mob.

I kept getting shoved and squished by screeching fan girls until I felt myself getting slammed against the concrete wall. _I like the Night Class too, but this is just ridiculous!_ My vision blurred a bit as I slid to the ground.

"Okay people, let's make some room! 'Scuse me coming through! Move your asses, NOW!"

"Ya know Mimiko, you could try being nicer to people."

She smirked at me before bending down to pat my head like a dog. "My darling, where would be the fun in that? Now get off your ass and help me get these dipshits TO MOVE!"

With the help of Mimiko's, um PERSUASION, we finally managed cleared some space at the wall. _Alright, phase one of Masaki's plan, ENGAGE!_

"Mimiko! Let Nadeshiko get on your shoulders!"

"But she's heavy!"

"I'm WHAT?!"

"Um, uh, thin as a twig?"

"That's what I thought." At that Mimiko relented, bending down to hoist me on her shoulders.

"Whoa!" _Shit! This was WAY too wobbly, but I can almost reach the ledge!_ I retrieved my chocolates from my pocket and stretched my arm until it was practically popping out of its socket.

"Reach, Nadeshiko!"

"I'M TRYING! I have to give them my chocolates…" I muttered the last part to myself as self–motivation, straining to lift the chocolates in my hand to the top of the wall.

"Take…mine…too…" wheezed Mimiko from below, and I felt her shaking underneath me. _Crap! Almost there Mimiko, just hold out a little longer…_

"Hey, you! Get down from there!" _Shit! It's Yuuki!_ Apparently she caught Mimiko by surprise too, because she turned to face where Yuuki's voice was coming from, completely forgetting about yours truly on her shoulders. I lost my balance, chocolates flying out of my hand as I tumbled backwards. Obviously, I did the natural thing: scream.

"AHHHH!"

"NADESHIKO!" _The only time Mimiko calls me by my name and I won't live to hear it again._

"LOOK OUT!"

 ***** ** _Nai ko_** **means 'keyless child' I thought it was a good play on Nadeshiko's name… Yeah, I'm not good at puns (-_-;)**

 ****Quote from Grenville Kleiser**

 **Sooo, that's all I got. It's a whole lot longer than the original first chapter, but I guess this is just a step up for the entire story. Do you think it's better? I tried working more on developing Nadeshiko's character and adding dialogue, hope it's not too shabby. R &R please! **

**–** **HimuroMiharu102398 (^_^)**


	2. So I Might Have A Crush

**Hey guys! So I'm back with the second revised chapter of this story, sorry it took so long – I do not type fast. Also if you have any suggestions on a new title for this story then please message me or leave a review. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Which is a lot by the way)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mimiko and Masaki. The rest is all Matsuri Hino's amazing work.**

They say that when you're about to die, you should probably start apologizing for all the wrongs that you've committed in your life or something like that. Well, that's exactly what I began to do.

 _God, I'm sorry for stealing Mimiko's cookie, I'm sorry for blaming said theft on Masaki, I'm sorry for yelling at them when they fought, I'm sorry for going along with this STUPID idea…_

I could have gone on and on with the list (hey, no one's perfect okay?) had I not felt a pair of strong arms underneath me, one at my back and the other beneath my knees, ending my free fall. I felt someone's knee at my lower back, and I realized that whoever had saved me must've been kneeling to brace themselves from the force of my fall. If your wondering who it is, well guess what? So am I! Seriously how many people would fall to their deaths (okay maybe not death, more like concussion, but equally as frightening) with their eyes open?

As soon as the world stopped moving, I cautiously opened my eyes and was face to face with none other than the infamous Zero Kiriyuu. _Wow, he's even more handsome up close, he has such beautiful lavender eyes, so deep, but why they look so sad?… Wait idiot say something! He just saved your ass!_ "Oh… Thank you, Kiriyuu…" I felt my cheeks heat up with each word. _Seriously? THAT'S the best you can do?_

"Hooray! Go Zero!" cheered Yuuki, still standing on the wall I'd just fallen from.

No one else said a word as Zero set me back down on the ground glaring at me, his face full of annoyance and anger, and the intensity of his glare made me squeak in terror. _OH SHIT YOU'VE DONE IT NOW DUMBASS!_ "I've told you a thousand times now…" Zero started, finally taking his eyes off me as he directed his glare to mob this time.

"Members of the Night Class do not leave the Moon Dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and Night Classes change over." He glanced at me briefly, his eyes with a hint of… concern?, before continuing.

"If any of you pull a stunt like that again… I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate." _Is Zero… worried for our safety?_

All the girls in the mob shivered as one and then slowly dispersed, everyone shuffling away from Zero's frightening aura. My shocked brain somehow found Mimiko and Masaki and I faintly heard them complaining.

"Kiriyuu is such a spoil–sport!" mumbled Masaki as she trudged on, sparing a glance back at the two prefects standing side by side.

"He doesn't HAVE to glare at us!" Mimiko also gave the pair a last look before staggering after Mimiko.

I took a gamble and peeked over my shoulder to see Yuuki patting Zero on the shoulder while saying something, but by then we were to far away to hear anything.

 _Was Zero worried about anyone else getting hurt? And why did he even save me? He seems like the kind of guy to leave the girl her own devices, not be her knight in shining armor… Not that he's MY knight in shining armor, nope, not even close. I mean, he's REALLY handsome, he could rival the Night Class with those looks, but his eyes were so sad…_

"Hello! Earth to Naiko–chan! Doctor, I think she's suffering shock from facing the direct force of the Kiriyuu death glare."

"Huh?" I was dragged out of my thoughts to find Mimiko and Masaki staring at me, both of them with their worried eyes framed by a matching set of furrowed eyebrows. Taking a glance at our surroundings, I found we were just outside the school, in a patch of shade courtesy of a nearby tree, not a soul in sight after Zero's performance even though classes didn't start for another 5 minutes.

Mimiko felt my forehead for a few seconds. "False alarm! She's just herself!"

"I'm totally fine, there's no need to be worried about me! I'm jus–WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Hmm, she seems a bit slower than normal…"

"MIMIKO!"

"Yes, my darling?"

"You enjoy living, am I right?"

"Yes, I quite certainly do."

"Well then, too bad, 'cause this is your last day alive."

"Ah yes then–Wait what? Oh shit, MASAKI!" Mimiko darted behind Masaki, grabbing her from behind as a human shield.

"Nadeshiko! Calm down! Mimiko was just trying to get you to focus; you seemed a little more out of it than usual." Behind her Mimiko nodded vigorously like a broken bobble-head.

"Well how would YOU feel if you almost got a concuss–WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE THAN USUAL?!"

Masaki sweat dropped, placing her hands up in front of her as my anger flared. "PEACE! I just mean you seem disoriented since Kiriyuu caught you…" I didn't catch the rest of Masaki's explanation, my thoughts drifting to the perfect in question. _He is quite good looking, with that beautiful silver hair framing his pale face, dark eyelashes bordering his round lavender eyes, so deep I could drown in th_ –"NAIKO–CHAN! COME BACK TO US! Doctor, I think we're losing her!"

"WH–What?"

"You just zoned out AGAIN!" Masaki groaned. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and let out a controlled breath. _Whoa, I MUST be zoning out a lot if it's pissing off Masaki, normally she's okay with it…_

"–seem to lose focus when we mentioned Kiriyuu." _I don't really know that much about him actually, he's like those handsome mysterious strangers in books. Wait, why do I keep on going back to his looks, I mean it's not like I LIKE him, right?_ My face burned hot enough to fry eggs at that thought. "WH–What? N–No that's silly, why would I like Zero, pssh…" _Crap, was that out loud?_

Mimiko and Masaki both quieted and snapped their heads towards me, then to each other, and then back to me. This time however, they both had wolfish grin stretching across their faces at their silent agreement. _Uh-oh. Mimiko and Masaki almost NEVER agree on something, this is BAD… for me!_ Masaki was the first to act, stepping towards me as she spoke. "I didn't say anything about you liking Kiriyuu."

This time I was the one to sweat drop. _Crap._ "O–Oh y–you didn't? Wow, I–I guess I should get my h–hearing checked then, I thought that's what you said." _Please buy it. PLEASE._

Mimiko leaned in close to my face as she inched forward as well. "You called him Zero this time. Not Kiriyuu." _Double crap. Way to slip up, dumbshit!_

"T –That's h–his name, isn't it?" _Good save._

"Since when do you use it?" _Apparently not good enough._

"W–Well h–he did save me, s–so I should show him some respect!" Even to myself it sounded weak, and based on the cut–the–crap looks I was receiving from Mimiko and Masaki, they didn't buy it.

"Nadeshiko," Masaki began, taking another step closer to me as I took one backwards, "We've known you since PRIMARY school."

Mimiko copied her movements. "AND, we know when you are one, lying to us, and two, when you like a guy." I took another step back, only to feel the rough bark of the tree against my back. _Shit, I'm trapped._

Both of my best friends–turned–traitors crossed their arms across their chests and answered me simultaneously. "So cut the crap and SPILL!"

I gulped as I scanned their faces for any sign of mercy, but there was none. _Defeated by my best friends. Who would've thought?_ Granted Mimiko and Masaki were polar opposites, but when they had the same goal, well, pray that you're on their side. My shoulders sagged as I sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay! I surrender! So I might have a teeny, tiny, microscopic, crush on Zero…" my voice trailed off towards the end of my confession, but they already heard all that they needed.

At that moment, two things happened: Masaki smiled brightly at me with her classic, "I knew it" grin, and Mimiko scared away about every bird within a 5 mile radius with her screech of, "MY NAIKO–CHAN HAS A CRUSH!"

I scowled at her, rubbing my poor ears. "Yeah, why don't you just scream it on the announcement speaker?"

"What an excellent idea, my darling!" _Yeah why no_ – _WAIT WHAT?!_ "NO MIMIKO! IT WAS A JOKE!"

Said soon–to–be–dead girl was now sprawled on the floor, laughing as she held her stomach in pain. _Why that little_ – _wait, perfect vengeance opportunity._ I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face as I approached the heap that was Mimiko on the floor. Masaki was going to interfere until she saw the look on my face and thought better of it. I stood over Mimiko and patiently waited for her giggling fit to end. Finally, she noticed my shadow and smiled up at me, no fear in eyes–yet.

"Anything you need, my darling?"

"Oh no nothing… I was just wondering how Aidou would feel if he found out you had a shrine for him in your closet?" _Oh yeah two can play at this game._

Her eyes widened at the declaration of war, but then narrowed as she returned fire. "Then how bout I do you one better and tell Kiriyuu to his face!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"How bout I tell Aidou you were the one who cut off a piece of his hair the first week of school?" _Check and mate, Mimiko._

"Well how bout I tell Kiriyuu, um, tell him…" Mimiko's face fell as she realized that she had no more dirt on me that could top that nasty little detail. "Ugh, fine! Truce! Well played, my darling. Well played."

I smiled at my rare triumph against Mimiko, seeing as she had dirt on everyone at this academy, even some of the teachers…"Well, I did learn from the best."

"And don't you forget it!" Mimiko said as she picked herself off the ground, dusting the dirt off her skirt.

"Um, guys?" Masaki raised her arm to get our attention, scaring the crap out of both of us. _Jeez, that girl is WAY too quiet!_ "Jesus Masaki, you know that still gets me! What is it?" I asked.

She pointed to the school. "I didn't want to interrupt your little war, but the 5 minute bell rang about 4 minutes ago…" _Wait, WHAT?!_

"DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Mimiko and I shouted as Masaki held her hands over her ears.

"Because I knew you guys would act like this. And shouldn't you be more concerned about getting to class on time for once?" _Crap she's right!_ Mimiko and I both paled at this and glanced at each other before making a run for it, leaving Masaki behind.

I don't have a problem with waking up early, but most of the time I'm so busy trying to wake up Mimiko that we both end up late. "ALMOST THERE!" Mimiko screamed as she raced past me to the closing door of our first class of the day: Chemistry with Mr. Hasegawa, or should I say, the Spawn of Satan himself. See, he has this policy where if you arrive a SECOND after class officially starts, you have to stick around for supplementary classes. And those are NOT fun.

"Mimiko! … Wait … for … me!" I panted in my feeble attempt to match her speed. Like I said, I'm not exactly your best athlete. _Mimiko wouldn't leave me behind, right?_ My jaw dropped as she slid through the door without looking back at me, and I could hear the click from the other end of the hallway. _That little traitor!_

Somehow I managed to slam my exhausted body against the door loud enough for some kind soul to realize I was outside. Another lovely trait of Mr. Hasegawa: he locks the door once class starts, and won't open it. You have to hope someone has it in their hearts to let you inside, and if they do, you both get supplementary classes. It's a real pain in the ass, isn't it? Finally the door opened… and revealed Mimiko herself, with a VERY pissed Mr. Hasegawa behind her.

"Miss Shindo! You're late, AGAIN," he growled behind Mimiko, who looked like I was Jesus himself. "NAIKO–CHAN! Thank goodness you're finally here! You can tell Hasegawa–sensei I _wasn't_ the one who super–glued the beakers to the table, RIGHT?" she pleaded, her hands folded together, probably praying I would help her get out of yet another one of her pranks gone wrong. _Oh I'll help you traitor…_

I met Mr. Hasegawa's stony glare and answered him in complete seriousness. "Yes, Hasegawa–sensei, it WAS Mimiko." _Payback's a bitch_ , I thought as I felt Mimiko trying to kill me with her imaginary laser eyes.

"That's it! Miss Shindo, supplementary classes for being late once again! Miss Komatsu, YOU get supplementary classes for your latest stunt!"

"Aw man! And I was actually ON TIME today!"

 **I know it's going kind of slow but bear with me people! I promise it gets better! Hope you stick around to see if it does!**

 **–** **HimuroMiharu102398 (^_^)**


	3. How To Make Chocolates

**So chapter 3 is finally here! I think I'm getting better at this, but I'm biased so, eh. You tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino, 'cept the lovely Masaki and Mimiko.**

* * *

I propped up my head with my arm as I slouched into my seat. Supplementary classes were SO boring! Basically, it's just an hour of teachers forcing you to study, which isn't all that bad I guess, but when you have supplementary classes with MIMIKO…

"Is our time in the slammer almost over?!" she stage–whispered to me for about the twentieth time in the past 10 minutes from the seat besides me.

"No! We still have another 50 minutes so calm your tits! Oh wait, that's right, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I hissed at her. _God, you know I love Mimiko, and you know I'm a peaceful person at heart, but if she asks me that again, I'll kill her with my bare hands._

"Well, it's YOUR fault I'm here in the first place!" she whisper–shouted back. _Oh she did NOT just pin this all on me!_ "EXCUSE ME?! And it had nothing to do with you pulling _another_ prank?!" We were both in the other's face, her face red with anger and mine even more so.

"Quiet! Miss Shindo and Miss Komatsu, another peep out of either of you and you'll _both_ be here again tomorrow!" Mr. Hasegawa scolded and we both flinched at the sound of his voice.

I sighed once more, bringing my eyes to the attention of the book in front of me, _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens **(A/N: This is a fabulous book by the way, it's worth the effort)**. It's not THAT bad, but reading this thing and dealing with Mimiko at the same time is giving me a migraine.

I switched arms as I turned my head so I was able to look outside, the trees still bare from winter, yet I knew there were tiny green buds beginning to form as spring slowly awakens. _I can't wait till spring, the cherry blossoms always look so pretty…_ I felt someone poking my side, and whipped my head around to glare at whoever dare interrupt my small piece of heaven in this hell. _Ah, only Mimiko would be this stupid._ Said idiot flinched under my intimidating stare and cautiously passed me a small piece of paper folded into a square using her pencil. _That's right, be VERY afraid._

I unfurled the paper, revealing five words in Mimiko's god awful handwriting: _So, can we leave yet?_ I moaned and closed my eyes, slamming my head against the desk, barely hearing Mimiko's continuous pestering before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Naiko–chan!" Mimiko's voice fluttered into my ears. _Go away traitor, I'm tired…_

"–don't think she'll appreciate that Mimiko." _Is that Masaki? Good. Maybe she'll get Mimiko to shut up for a few minut_ –BANG! "RISE AND SHINE NAIKO–CHAN!

"GAH!" I bolted up so quickly that I tumbled out of my chair, my right knee taking most of the impact. _Owwww! That hurt! That's definitely gonna leave a mark…_

"Told you that'd work Masaki!" Mimiko boasted, and I could see the starter pistol that's used for track races in her hand, some smoke still coming out of the tiny barrel. _Oh now that girl is going to have HELL to pay._ I pushed myself onto all fours as Masaki began to speak.

"I never doubted that it would work, Mimiko. My concern was how Nadeshiko would feel AFTER you woke her up."

"Aw crap, I didn't think about THAT!"

"Oooh Mimiko" I sang, my tawny tresses falling in front of my face. I had removed the ribbons that normally held them together in braids in an effort to hide from the attention I received about all commotion earlier today, but they did nothing to stop my eyes from shooting Mimiko with imaginary lasers. _You are SO lucky I don't have Superman's laser eyes._

"U–Um yes, my darling?"

"Run." No sooner had the word left my mouth, Mimiko dashed towards the door, leaping over desks like hurdles. _Damn, how am I gonna catch her like this?_ My knee was still sore, but even on my best day I could never beat Mimiko. After all, she's on the track team. _Actually, I think that's the only reason she hasn't been expelled yet…_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when she crashed into none other than Mrs. Arima, the Home Ec. Teacher. _Oh thank God it wasn't Mr. Hasegawa, Mimiko would have been SCREWED._

Folks, I introduce to you Mrs. Arima, one of the nicest teachers at Cross Academy. She's the only one who'll actually put up with Mimiko's pranks, and even laughs with us at some of them.

"Whoa there, Miss Komatsu! Where's the fire?" She chuckled, even though most of the cooking supplies she had been carrying were knocked to the ground.

"Sorry Arima–sensei! Naiko–chan is trying to kill me!" _So you're playing the Little Miss Innocent card, huh? Fair enough._

"She woke me up _with a STARTER PISTOL_!"

Mrs. Arima sighed and looked down at Mimiko, who was trying to earn brownie points by picking up Mrs. Arima's fallen supplies. "Is that true, Miss Komatsu?"

"… Maybe."

"Not everyone appreciates being woken up with a starter pistol, Miss Komatsu. And Miss Shindo, I think Miss Komatsu had your best interest in mind. Right?" _Damn, she has a point…_ I shifted my gaze to Mimiko, who was nodding fervently and giving me the puppy eyes. _Aw man, I can't resist the puppy eyes…_ "Fine. You're forgiven."

Mimiko sprang up from the floor and wrapped her right arm around my shoulders, her left holding Mrs. Arima's supplies. "I knew you would see sense, my darling. Oh, here's your stuff Arima–sensei!"

"Thank you, Miss Komatsu. And if you don't mind me asking, why are you three still here?" Mrs. Arima set down the rest of her supplies on a nearby desk and spun around, giving us her undivided attention.

"It was Naiko–chan's fault!"

"No it was Mimiko's fault!"

"It was both of their faults," Masaki chimed in. _Holy shit! How does she do that?_ "Masaki, _please_ stop doing that!"

"We seriously need to get you a bell or something," Mimiko muttered.

"But you both were at fault. Mimiko closed the door on Nadeshiko, and in turn Nadeshiko ratted out Mimiko. You're even, so _please_ stop fighting!" Even Mrs. Arima recoiled at Masaki shouting.

"Girls, I mean why aren't you down at the Moon Dormitories preparing for Valentine's Day?" _Oh shit that's right!_ From a quick glance at Mimiko, it seems like she forgot too, but Masaki appeared as if this was nothing new. _Of course, Masaki NEVER forgets!_

"Oh shi –shiitake mushrooms. Totally going to say shiitake mushrooms." Mrs. Arima raised an eyebrow at Mimiko's slipup, but didn't say anything. See? Best teacher ever.

"You too should hurry up making your chocolates." _What? What's Masaki talking about?_ "What do you mean, Masaki? My chocolates are rig–What?" I felt my pocket once more, but my hand still came up empty. _What the hell? I had my chocolates this morning_ – _Oh right. The wall. I was holding my chocolates. And Mimiko handed me her chocolates too…_ I turned my gaze to Mimiko, who had just realized what the situation was.

"Let me guess, they– "

"Got trampled? Big time. At least I still have my chocolates on the desk." At those words however, Mimiko began backing up, her eyes open in horror. Mrs. Arima put a hand over her mouth, and I gave her a confused look until she pointed to Mimiko's hand, the remains of a chocolate wrapper peeking out from her enclosed fist. _Ooooh, Mimiko's in for it!_

"Um, did it happen to say M.K. on it?"

"Yeah, for _mainichi kokoro_.* It's to show Shiki that my heart beats for him each day!" I tried covering my mouth to muffle my laughter, but Masaki still heard and whipped around to face me. "What's so funny?"

At this point I was beyond word. Mrs. Arima began to giggle as we watched Mimiko from behind Masaki backing into the wall, realizing that to get to her only escape route –the door– she had to pass Masaki.

"Are you sure? 'Cause M.K. also happens to be my initials so –"

"Mimi freaking Komatsu, did you _EAT MY CHOCOLATES_?!"

Mimiko gulped as Masaki wheeled around, spotting the wrapper of her chocolates in Mimiko's fist. _And the show begins. Man, where's the popcorn when you need it?_

"Okay this was an honest mistake, for reals this time."

"Those. Were. For. Shiki." Suddenly, Masaki's brown eyes visibly darkened to nearly black, her hands clenched into fists, and a deadly aura seemed to be emanating from her. _Crap, that's not Masaki anymore. That's Maigo! **_ For a little explanation: Masaki was originally one of a pair of twins, but only she was born, so Mimiko and I named her dark side Maigo–her missing twin.

"U-Um, Maigo, s-she's telling the t-truth. Y-You know I-I can always tell w-when Mimiko lies!" _Please spare us!_

"Maigo? Who's Maigo? Isn't that–"

"Arima–sensei! No time to explain! Just stay back and let Mimiko and I handle this!" Thankfully, she listened to my warning, although the aura that Maigo was giving off was plenty of persuasion in my favor. "Maigo, look at me. Calm down."

Maigo jerked her head in my direction and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. Cold dead eyes pierced through me and I couldn't suppress the shiver that went down my spine. No matter how many times I've met Maigo, her gaze always seemed to paralyze me in fear. Masaki's normally soft and clear voice was replaced by Maigo's toneless one. "Why should I?"

"U-Um, M-Maigo? I-I'm r-really s-sorry. I-It w-was an a-accident." Maigo's gaze switched over to Mimiko's trembling form. Mimiko gulped and slowly got down on her knees. "What did you just say?"

Mimiko dipped her head down to the floor. "I-I'm s-sorry. A-And to Masaki a-as well. I know s-she worked r-really hard on those."

Maigo studied Mimiko, judging her sincerity, before finally relenting. "Apology accepted."

Masaki's eyes went back to their usual hazel nut shade and she stumbled back into a desk clutching her head.

"Thanks guys. It's been a while since Maigo has shown up."

"Thank God you're back, I thought Maigo was gonna obliterate Mimiko!"

"Excuse girls, but what just happened?" _Oh right! Mrs. Arima doesn't know about Maigo. Well, none of the teachers actually, the only ones who can bring out Maigo are me and Mimiko, is that something I should be proud of_ – "EARTH TO NAIKO–CHAN! This again! I thought we already concluded you're suffering from S.D.D.S."

"…What the hell is S.D.D.S.?"

"Sudden Damsel in Distress Syndrome: When a normally strong and independent female protagonist has to be saved by another character–their knight in shining armor! You've heard about it, right Masaki?"

"Actually, I have."

"What? That's a thing?"

"Um, girls? I still need an explanation." _Focus! Mrs. Arima!_

"Sorry Arima–sensei! We got a little side tracked. Masaki has this, um, OTHER side that comes out when she feels extreme hopelessness or anger, Mimiko and I call her Maigo. She only calms down when Masaki is emotionally in check, so she's kind of like Masaki's emotional bodyguard."

"… Well, that's certainly… interesting." _Oh god, I think we scared the only teacher that puts up with us._ Apparently, Mimiko sensed Mrs. Arima's distress too, and she tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Arima–sensei! The only people who have ever triggered Maigo to come out are Naiko–chan and I!" _Technically the bastards who tried to mess with us were the first, but those are just small details. At least Mrs. Arima looks better… I think._

I rested my eyes on Mrs. Arima's supplies: sugar, cream, vanilla extract, chocolate bars. _Wait a second; these are all ingredients to make chocolates!_ "Arima–sensei? Are you making chocolates for anyone?"

Mrs. Arima gave me a strange look until I gestured to the supplies. "Huh? Oh no Miss Shindo, I'm just restocking these ingredients. There were so many of your classmates making chocolates that I ran out! In fact, I just came back from the store; it took a while to get permission from Headmaster Cross to get them." _Perfect! Maybe all hope isn't lost yet!_ "Arima–sensei, do you mind if we use the Home Ec. Room to remake our chocolates, we'll clean up everything, I promise!"

Masaki's eyes widened and Mimiko started hopping like a bunny at the sliver of hope. "We promise we won't burn anything!"

"…"

"Oh fine, _I_ promise not to burn anything… on purpose."

"Don't worry, Arima–sensei. Nadeshiko and I will make sure Mimiko doesn't do any of the dangerous parts, plus Nadeshiko happens to be the daughter of a baker." _WHY did you have to say that Masaki?_ I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks as Mrs. Arima turned to me. "Really? What bakery?"

I played around with my fingers as I answered. "Um, it's called Daidokoro***, my mom, she, uh, she runs it." _Cue the attention in three, two, and one_ – "Your mother is _THE Kaneko Ishimoto_?!" _Yep, there it is. Why, Masaki, why?_

"She sure is!" bragged Masaki, and that's when I noticed the glint in her eye. _Masaki, you are evil. Smart, but evil._

"My mother taught me how to run a kitchen, so I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine in there alone."

I could see the hesitation fade away from Mrs. Arima's eyes, and soon enough she pulled out a set of keys, all color coded, and tossed them to me. Of course with my fabulous reflexes, they fell to the ground. _Jeez that's a lot of keys, there's got to be more than 15 of them, and on ONE key ring?_

"Anyone else, no, but how could I refuse the daughter of Kaneko Ishimoto? Make sure to be done by no later than 6pm, and clean up once you've finished!" And with that, Mrs. Arima headed out the door with one final wave. I whirled around to find Mimiko squeezing the life out of Masaki. "Masaki you evil genius! Using fame to get what you want, I _am_ teaching you something!"

"I'd hate to break up the lovely couple," I called to them, jangling the keys, "but we've got a lot of ground to cover. Who wants to make chocolates?"

* * *

Now, my mother might be one of most renowned bakers in Japan, and I did get some of her talent mind you, but I don't think even Martha Stewart could make chocolates if she had to work with Masaki and Mimiko. Let's reminisce, shall we?

 _"_ _Oh come on! Let me do SOMETHING!" Mimiko whined from the other side of the counter. "You measured the cream and vanilla extract, and Masaki got to chop up the chocolate!"_ Well, she does have a point there, but it's _Mimiko_. She's the master of persuasion.

 _Eventually I gave in because, if she isn't already persuasive, Mimiko can also be annoying as HELL, but that's why it's best to have her on your side. "Fine! Just mix the ingredients in the bowl together._ Nothing else _. Think you can handle it?"_

 _"_ _I can handle it!"_ Please let that last statement be true.

 _The next time I turned around, more than half of the mix was splattered all over the Home Ec. Room._ What the FUCK?! _"What the–how did–MIMIKO!"_

 _"_ _Yes, my darling?"_

 _"_ _Why is half the chocolate_ not _in the bowl?"_

 _"_ _Why, my darling, it's simple physics. Substances spinning at high velocities tend to move large distances."_

 _"…_ _You mixed the ingredients too fast and everything flew out, huh?"_

 _"_ _Precisely, my sweet Masaki!"_

 _Mimiko is still breathing only because Masaki restrained me before I could strangle her._ Damn, where was Maigo when you need her? _Masaki didn't end up innocent either, in fact, I'm surprised the fire alarms didn't go off._

 _"_ _Hey Masaki, when did you start cooking the chocolate?"_

 _"_ _About five minutes ago. It says to bake for 10."_

 _"…_ _Masaki, you're not supposed to bake chocolate."_

 _"_ _No? So, THAT'S what that burning smell is! I thought that was how it was supposed to smell."_

 _"_ _Why would a burning smell be_ good _?!"_

 _"_ _I don't know! I'm not really good in the kitchen, okay!"_

 _"_ _Um, guys, the oven's making some funky noises…"_

 _"_ _Aw shit, HIT THE DECK!"_

 _BOOM!_

* * *

We ended up with barely enough ingredients to make half a dozen truffles, and this time I sat Masaki and Mimiko in opposite corners of the room, FAR away from the chocolate. "Okay guys, time out is over! Mimiko, stop pouting! Do you want your truffles or not?"

They scrambled to the counter where I set down the truffles that had finally finished cooling in the refrigerator. "They're so pretty, Naiko–chan! Can you teach me how to bake?"

"NO! Never again…"

"They are quite beautiful though. You've definitely got your mother's baking skills," Masaki commented as she watched me add powdered sugar to their tops in the shapes of hearts. _Hopefully I don't have her attitude though…_

"Oh, shut up. Masaki, check the cabinets for truffle boxes."

"Aw, why did you tell Masaki to get the boxes instead of me? Do you not trust me, Naiko–chan?" _Right on the money, but I'm gonna need an excuse._ "Shush! In case you haven't noticed, the boxes are in the top cabinets, and you are a shrimp puff."

Mimiko huffed and crossed her arms, stalking away from me. "At least I've got the guts to confess to the guy I like."

 _Did she really go there?_ " _Everyone_ confesses to Aidou. Remember last week when Hana Suzuki from Class 2–C proposed to him?"

"So? That just means everyone has more guts than you!"

"I don't give a damn! Besides, I'm giving my chocolates to Takuma, remember?"

"'Cause you're too chicken to give them to Kiriyuu."

"Masaki, hurry up or you're gonna be helping me _bury Mimiko!_ "

"Please, no more teasing Nadeshiko, okay?" Masaki dropped the boxes on the counter top, a stern look in her gaze, focused on Mimiko.

"But it's so much _fun_!"

Masaki just crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving Mimiko's. "Ugh, fine! My sincerest apologies, my darling."

"You are forgiven." _Thank God for Masaki! With Maigo on her side, Mimiko always listens to her! Of course anyone would listen to someone if they feared for their life…_

"All I'm saying is Takuma is going to be getting a bunch of chocolates. What difference would one less make to him? Plus, everyone's too scared to give Kiriyuu chocolates, so your bravery will win you extra points."

"How are you such a romance expert?"

"You're my roommate, haven't you _seen_ my bookcase?" _Oh yeah, almost forgot about Mimiko's ginormous romance manga collection. I_ guess _it's enough to qualify her as a romance expert, well more than_ I _am…_

"I think Mimiko's right. My calculations indicate that in the worst case scenario Kiriyuu could yell at you enough to make you cry, but that's about it." _Well if that's the_ worst _that could happen…_

"Alright! I'll give them to Zero! I was thinking about how to thank him anyways." Violet eyes filled my mind, their beauty hidden by their cold and unwavering gaze. Yet, looking past their cold exterior lies sadness and loneliness that I just can't understand. _What could make such beautiful eyes so cold, and more importantly, so sad?_

* * *

 ***** ** _mainichi kokoro_** **means 'daily heart'**

 ****** ** _maigo_** **means 'missing child'**

 ******* ** _daidokoro_** **means 'the kitchen' 'Cause you bake stuff in the kitchen? No. Okay. (;_;)**

 **Yeah I'm ending this chapter here. I dunno, it just seemed like a good place to end. Sue me. It's my longest chapter yet at 3236 words (WOO!) Also I finally learned how to add line breaks YAY! Please R &R!**

 **–** **HimuroMiharu102398 (^_^)**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**I can't believe that I'm already up to chapter 4. Well that and the fact that school is over so I have lots more free time to write. Who needs the outdoors when you have great pals like Chip, Penny, and Used Napkin… right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight 'cause if I did I would TOTALLY be rich but sadly no, it's all Matsuri Hino's.**

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ I hid behind another corner as I had been doing for the past 15 minutes, peeking out to see Zero making another right at the end of the hallway. My hair was thankfully out of the way and once again in braids, as it would only give away my position if I let it hang loosely. As silently as possible, I tiptoed down the same hallway, pressing myself against the right corner wall to steal another glance at my target.

 _Target Damn, I'm starting to sound like some psycho or creepy ass stalker. Wait, didn't Masaki say stalking is to pursue or approach someone or something stealthily? Sooo, technically speaking, I'm a stalker?!_

I shook that disturbing thought out of my head and focused on the prefect in front of me, who was now leaning against the wall opposite me, panting as if he'd just finished a marathon.

 _Jesus, he looks awful, I didn't think prefect duties were THIS bad. But Yuuki's not like this so it's got to be something else. Maybe he's sick? But then why isn't he in bed? Maybe it's –_ "I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are." _HOLY SHIT!_

I clutched the chocolates to my chest, trying to jumpstart my heart. _How the hell could he tell I was here? Well, I'm not exactly the_ quietest _person alive… Crap, he's looking at me! Don't just stand there, dumbass!_ I hesitantly took a step towards Zero, leaving the other half of my body still behind the wall.

"Ah…Um…" _And the award for most eloquent speaker goes to…ANYBODY BUT ME._

My heart thumped erratically as finally worked up the courage to move away from the wall completely. "Kiriyuu…! I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning." _Good start, I can do this!_

"And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates…" _This is it!_ I held out the small box of truffles with shaking hands, now complete with a little red bow on top. "This…," I gestured to the chocolates, "I made it myself…" I looked down at the last part, certain my face was as red as a cherry by now. I couldn't bring myself to meet those piercing lavender orbs.

"…"

 _Is he gonna say anythi–_ "Go away."

"Uh… Huh?!" _What? After everything I went through to make them? Can't he just accept it as a thank you? Even though it's a little more than that…_

"But I _–_ "

"Forget about it…" I couldn't see his face since his back was to me, but I spotted his fist clenching. _Crap, I made him mad._ "GO AWAY! NOW!" He slammed his fist against the wall, scaring the shit out of me.

"S _–_ Sorry!" I squeaked, dashing out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. I took random turns, not caring where I was going until I finally tripped, landing on my right knee. _OWW! Not again!_ Sitting up gingerly, I tried to understand what the hell just happened.

 _What did I do? All I did was offer him chocolates! Maybe Mimiko and Masaki were right about him…but, he seemed sick. Maybe he was sick and he was going to get some rest, but I stopped him? Aw crap, that means it WAS my fault. He probably thinks I'm inconsiderate AND socially awkward!_ **(A/N: No offence to people who are socially awkward. I am too. Socially awkward, I mean. Ya know what I'm just gonna shut up now so…)** _If only Mimiko and Masaki were here to support me…_ Those two were busy with their own battle, LITERALLY. Last time I checked the chocolate exchange with the Night Class, Yuuki was barely holding back the mass of hormone _–_ crazed girls who had wormed their way to the front. By the looks of it, Mimiko and Masaki wouldn't get their chocolates to their destinations until after curfew.

 _What now?_ I asked myself, staring at the chocolates in my hand. _Going back is a no, he already rejected the chocolates. Maybe I could make him something else? What helps when you're sick?_

* * *

 _Mom was out doing another one of her appearances on a cooking show, and so my dad was left to take care of their only child now sick with her first flu. And as of right now he was attempting to get said child to eat vegetable soup, but what kid likes VEGETABLE soup?_

' _They're not vegetables,' he said to my pouting 7 year old self who was lying in bed. 'They're, um, ships! Ships carrying the soldiers to fight off your flu and make you all better!'_

 _'_ _Ships?' I asked, looking up to him as he sat down next to my bed._

 _'_ _Yep! But they can't fight the bad germs inside you unless you eat them!'_

 _'_ _You're lying!' I crossed my arms and turned my head away from the evil soup._

 _'_ _No I'm not!'_

 _'_ _Promise?' I gazed up at him, taking in his light green eyes, his straight nose, and the tawny hair we both shared. I held out my pinky to him and put on my most serious face._

 _He smiled, hooking his pinky with my much smaller one. 'I promise, sweetheart. I would never lie to you. Ever.'_

* * *

I could feel tears beginning to form at the memory, and I wiped them away before they could continue. My dad was always pretty goofy, the opposite of what most people picture when they think of an accountant. My mom, well, she was always busy with interviews and her cooking show, so most of the time it was just dad and I, but that was fine by me. He was always trying to help others, even going as far as to volunteer at a rehabilitation center on the weekends. I still hate the irony as much as I when we were told he died in car accident caused by a drunk driver. Sometimes when I go home for vacation, I still expect him to run outside and crush me in one of his bear hugs, telling me how much he's missed me, or how soon he's gonna have to beat up guys that try to ask me out.

 _Don't think about that_. _Dad's gone. He's been gone for over a year, and he's not coming back, so_ STOP CRYING ABOUT IT _. Be strong. Dad wouldn't want you to be crying. He always said it made you look old._

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and clearing my mind of those depressing thoughts, focusing on the present and trying to leave the past behind. Clink.

I snapped my eyes open at the interruption, and looked to my sides for the culprit. _Oh, it's just Mrs. Arima's keys. Wait a sec… Zero isn't feeling well, and everyone else is busy with the chocolate exchange, no one would know I was in there, plus it'll be super quick…_ I reached down and grabbed the keys off the cool floor, brining them up to my face.

"… Eh, why not? It's been a while since I've made vegetable soup."

* * *

 _Shit. What goes next? I put the chicken broth, tomatoes, celery, potatoes, carrots, what els—_ "Shit the peas!" I dropped the book back onto the counter and swung open the refrigerator. _Yes! Hallelujah, there's just enough for the soup!_ I brought them back over to the counter and, very carefully, shelled them from the pod and into a small bowl. When people learn that I know how to bake, they assume I know how to cook too. They are NOT the same. Baking is nice and neat, but cooking is SCARY. With all the pots full of boiling water and frying pan coated with sizzling oil, I normally stick to the toaster when it comes to cooking thank you very much. But this is for a sick person, so it's a special case.

 _More like it's for Zero and you like hi—No, bad Nadeshiko!_ I shook my head as I picked up the bowl of shelled peas. Slowly walking over to the evil pot, I held the peas at arms length over the soup and dropped it in, quickly moving my hands away from the splash zone. Yeah, I know that's not how you're supposed to do it, but no way in hell am I putting my hands near that boiling water.

"Simmer until the vegetables are tender." _How the frick are you supposed to know when the vegetables are TENDER? I never got that, are they supposed to be soft and squishy, or still a little firm? Meh._

Hopefully after the vegetables were done cooking, I turned off the heat and dunked a ladle into the soup, pouring it into my Hello Kitty Thermos. It was on sale, okay? It was metal, with a picture of Hello Kitty's face on the side and top, the lid light pink and covered in plastic. My dad had bought for me a year before he died, even though I'd told him repeatedly I was too old for Hello Kitty… Now it's all I have left of him.

I mentally slapped myself. _Don't think negative! Focus on filling the thermos… THAT'S OVERFLOWING!_ "Shit!" The ladle fell from my hand as I reached out to grab some paper towels. _Ow, ow, ow. Yep, that's freaking hot._ Once the counter was mostly dry, I grabbed a sticky-note from Mrs. Arima's desk upfront and wrote a little note to go along with the soup. _You seemed a little pale earlier, so I thought you might need this more than chocolate. Thank you for saving me._ I would have to hope he remembered me, because there was no way I was writing my name on that, not until Hell froze over. Just the thought made my cheeks warm. _How long's it been since I started?_ I glanced at the clock across the room, absent mindedly cleaning all the kitchen utensils I used. _7:37. Not bad timing… Shit, isn't curfew at 7:00?!_ I froze and snapped my head back towards the clock. Still 7:37. Still FUCKING SCREWED.

 _Oh shit what am I going to do?! What if one of the prefects catches me in here? Mrs. Arima could lose her job because she let me be in here unsupervised! Okay, deep breaths Nadeshiko. In and out._

In a flash I quickly finished cleaning the rest of the supplies and shoving ingredients back where they belonged. I sealed the thermos and snatched it off the counter, still hot off the stove, grabbed Mrs. Arima's keys and dashed out of the room, but not before glancing at the clock once again. 7:43. _Shit_.

Locking the door as quickly as possible with trembling hands, I paced back and forth anxiously. However I stopped soon enough as pain shot up from my knee; I'd placed too much strain on it today with those falls earlier today. I settled for hyperventilating in place.

 _Um, I could say I forgot a book in class, or I was going to tip off the Headmaster about one of Mimiko's pranks. It's sad but the last excuse makes more sen–what is that noise?!_ Pausing in the middle of my anxiety attack, I peered out of one of the many hallway windows to the grounds outside, only to see a decently sized mob still at the Valentine's Day chocolate exchange with the Night Class students. _It's STILL going on? How many girls are enrolled in this academy? Wait, this is perfect! Zero's probably helping Yuuki with damage control down there, and with so many girl still out I'll blend in the crowd!_ Nodding in agreement with myself I rush down the hallway, limping slightly, and make a left, planning to go past the Headmaster's office and down the main staircase.

The key word here, in case you missed it, was _planning._

As soon as I made a left, I spotted light coming from the open door of Headmaster Cross's office. _You've GOT to be kidding me._ My plan to blend in would only work outside, but inside I was a mouse in a labyrinth: no possible escape unless you had Ariadne's string, _which I did not have._ _Even if he didn't see you, he would have heard the footsteps coming from the open door…or maybe not._ A new plan pieced itself together in my mind, a plan that was right now my only chance of avoiding a week's worth of supplementary classes with Mr. Hasegawa. _It's my only option either way…_

Ever so carefully, I tiptoed down the hallway, cringing at every creak or moan that came from the floorboards beneath me, until I was right besides the open door of Headmaster Cross's office. I peeked around the edge of the door frame as discreetly as possible and immediately saw Headmaster Cross, back facing me, with a blanket draped over his shoulders. Instead he was facing a large window, the curtains drawn back so he could observe the grounds. _Good. He's not looking this way. It's the perfect moment for me to–_ "Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior." _Excuse me?_ I stayed put, despite every rational part of my being screaming at me to get out of there.

 _Is the Headmaster into Twilight or something?_ I had only seen the Headmaster a few times beforehand, once during the entrance ceremony, and the rest of the times were while getting disciplined because Mimiko roped me into another one of her pranks. He's a pretty cheerful guy, but he's over enthusiastic about EVERYTHING, kind of like a child. _No, even if the Headmaster's childish he wouldn't be into something like Twilight…I think._ My thoughts were interrupted as the Headmaster continued with his speech.

"It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful." _Still sounds like Twilight._ I knew I should forget about this and hurry outside, but I just couldn't bring myself to move my feet. This conversation had hit my kryptonite: my overwhelming curiosity. I just HAD to know what hell Headmaster Cross was talking about.

"They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities." I found myself leaning closer to the open doorway, my knee protesting in pain, straining to hear as Headmaster Cross's voice lowered slightly. _Wait, is the Headmaster talking to himself? That's just sad. Maybe he should get a cat or something. I could TOTALLY picture him with a cat, midnight black with adorable blue eyes–GODDAMNIT FOCUS._

"Hmm… looks like the students from the Day Class are still causing a fuss. The Night Class's lessons will have to start late tonight." _I wonder if Mimiko and Masaki are still trying or if they admitted defeat? Nah, Mimiko would fight tooth and nail to give Aidou those truffles, and if worse comes to worse the student body might get introduced to Maigo today._ _At least the truffles taste fine._ I ended up trying them while making Zero's soup. Hey, if he didn't want them that doesn't mean that _I_ don't.

"Well then… Zero." _Did he just say who I think he said?_ Leaning even further on my knee, which was now crying in pain –maybe it was worse than I thought- I was finally able to see another form huddled in the corner of the office, clutching the curtain. Their breaths were coming in gasps, and one arm was wound around their chest, their whole body curling inside itself in obvious pain. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from gasping at the sight. _HOLY SHIT. Is that…?_

The figure raised their head and confirmed my suspicions. Zero's cold lavender eyes glared up at the Headmaster, but in his state it was meaningless. _What's wrong with him?! Why the hell isn't Headmaster Cross doing anything?!_ The Headmaster just stared at Zero with a gaze I could never imagine the cheerful and sweet man to wear, watching him shake in pain. I was about to step into their view, punishment be damned, when the Headmaster spoke. "You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

The pleading look in Headmaster Cross's eyes made me rethink my hasty actions. _No, there's no way Headmaster Cross would just sit back and watch a student suffer._ "Shut up…" gasped Zero before some sort of seizure overcame him, racking his body with tremors. _Oh god, how long has he been like this? How long have I been too stupid to realize how sick he was until today?!_

Headmaster Cross simply look at him on the ground, his face void of any expression as he walked back over to his desk and poured a glass of water from the crystal pitcher lying there. _At least he's doing something. But the Headmaster's serious side is kind of frightening._ Kneeling besides his adopted son, the Headmaster pulled out something from his pocket, wrapped up in a folded napkin, maybe medicine? "Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop." _So it is medicine._

"What is it?"

"You know what it is."

 _So if he knew about the medicine, then why_ – SLAP! CRASH! _HOLY SHIT!_ Broken glass and water covered the floor surrounding Zero, who was bringing his arm back from his outburst. _I think that explains the 'why' part of my question._ "Never." He sounded so definite, as if he'd rather die than take that medicine.

Apparently, the Headmaster had experienced this type of reaction beforehand as he only sighed. "The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer." _What? Does that mean Zero's going to…_ "But you already know that, don't you Zero?"

I couldn't listen anymore, it was just too much. I took a step away from the door frame, but that's when my right knee decided to give out. My balance faltered (as if it wasn't horrible enough already) and I fell face first onto the still-warm metal thermos I was clutching in my arms. CLANG! SMACK!

"MOTHER TRUCKER THAT HURT!"

Did I just say that out loud?

"What was that?"

"Whoever's there, show yourself!"

 _CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, HOLY FREAKING HELL I'M SCREWED!_ Without wasting a second I flew up from the ground, one arm automatically wrapping around my sure-to-be-bruised torso. My face was still stinging from my recent gravity check (in case you were wondering, it works _just fine_ ) and my knee was throbbing but I didn't care. I never looked back once, taking random turns until I found the main staircase and dashed down the steps, my leg barely holding my weight. It was only when I could see the entrance doors of the school building that I calmed down some. I swear I could hear angels were singing as I shoved the doors open, the chilly night air blasting me full force as I took deep breaths.

I hobbled towards a nearby tree, this time being gentle about my injuries, and it seemed like an eternity before I reached it. Leaning against the rough bark, I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

 _It's over, Nadeshiko. Just calm down and relax. Too bad I couldn't give Zero the soup…which is_ not freaking here _!_ My eye shot open and I searched my hands only to find them empty. _No, no, no, no, no! Did I leave it there? How could I be such an idiot! And it has the note! Well at least my name isn't on the note, but how will I get back my thermos?_ I slid down the tree, warm tears already running down my cheeks. _I don't want to get in trouble, but if I don't say it's my thermos, I'll lose the only thing I have from Dad…_

I don't really know how long I sat there, the cool night breeze my only comfort, but eventually my tears stopped when two names ran through my depressing thoughts: Mimiko and Masaki. Hope began to swell in my heart. _If there's anyone who can help me get my thermos back, it's those goofballs. They're my only hope._ And with that in mind I stood up slowly, wiped the tears from my face, and limped back towards the Sun Dorms.

* * *

 **Back in the Headmaster's office…**

Headmaster Cross stepped back into his office, carrying something in his hands hidden from Zero's sight. After hearing the shout of pain, he had gone to investigate the intruder. Shakily, Zero stood up and faced him.

"Did you find them?"

Kaien Cross shook his head and sat down at his desk before he spoke. "While I couldn't find the intruder, something tells me it was a girl…"

"Like what?"

Kaien held up what looked like a Hello Kitty thermos, very slightly dented on one side. "Where did you get that?"

"It was the only thing I could find left behind by the student. They were gone by the time I took a look around."

"Anything else?"

"There was a note, but no name written." Zero held out his hand expectantly and Kaien complied, placing a crumpled sticky note into his palm, which he stuck in his pocket to read later. Zero took his eyes off the thermos and laid them on the Headmaster. "So you're telling me some girl was breaking curfew, just to give some guy soup?"

"Apparently... although I personally think it's rather sweet!" the Headmaster gushed, rambling on about what an adorable gesture it was, his mood completely opposite of their recent discussion.

"Do you think she knows?" The air thickened in the room once more as Kaien turned back to face Zero, once again serious.

"Maybe, but it's hard to tell. For now we can only keep an eye out for any changes in the Day Class girls. I don't think any of the Night Class girls know how to cook..." Silence filled the air until Zero finally sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower."

His footsteps clattered against the floor as he exited the Headmaster's office and toward the bathroom. Kaien sighed and stared at the thermos of soup, now cold, sitting on his desk. "This could be a problem."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Will Zero read the note and piece together the identity of the thermos's owner? Will Nadeshiko get her thermos back? Will she find out about Zero? The Night Class? Will I ever stop talking? Okay I'll shut up if you guys promise to R &R.**

 **–** **HimuroMiharu102398 (^_^)**


	5. Pieces To The Puzzle

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!**

 **I kind of just moved recently so the past two weeks have been really chaotic. So I finally got my computer set up and running again like two days ago and I just found my USB which has literally everything that makes up this story. Not just chapters but a bunch of rough drafts, story outlines, character development plans, etc. I'll try to post another chapter this week to make up for it. Again, I'm really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the bad plot and OCs. The rest is Matsuri Hino's.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna need you to go through that with me one more time."

"What part of 'I fell while eavesdropping on Zero and the Headmaster and now I need you're help getting back my thermos' do you not understand?"

I was in my dorm, lying down on my bed with my bad knee propped up with some pillows, attempting to explain to Mimiko and Masaki how badly I screwed up. Although it had taken a while, I finally limped my way up to the little room Mimiko and I shared.

The room was pretty average when we first arrived, so obviously stuff needed to be done. While we weren't allowed to paint the walls –even though Mimiko practically begged the Headmaster, who is probably the only person impervious to her persuasive abilities– we settled for decorating every inch of them with posters and stickers from our favorite bands, favorite manga, and photos from home. The bookcase that should have contained educational material was instead stuffed with every single romance manga known to mankind, courtesy of Mimiko.

By then, Mimiko and Masaki had returned from their battle with the other Day Class girls and successfully delivered their truffles to their respective recipients. As it was pretty obvious how messed up I was, they demanded I tell them everything. Masaki was currently reading on Mimiko's bed while Mimiko had just returned from getting some ice for my knee, bless her little dark soul.

Mimiko made her are-you-that-blind face and looked me dead in the eyes when she spoke. "The fact that _you_ , Little-Miss-Nice-Girl, were actually eavesdropping on someone, let alone the Headmaster!"

"I can't quite wrap my mind around it either."

"I know, but think about it! A private conversation between Headmaster Cross and a prefect? I couldn't pass that up. Although I didn't really know he was there until the end of it…Ouch!" _What the hell Mimiko? Throwing ice on an injured person's knee? Not cool._

"Sorry!"

"No you're not."

"You know me too well."

"Not even when I'm injured will you give me peace."

"It's part of my friendship contract."

"Unfortunately."

"I'd hate to interrupt the lovely couple, but would you mind just running the major details past us again, Nadeshiko?" asked Masaki.

"Yeah! I don't get it."

"Since when do you ever understand anything that isn't track related?"

"Touché. Now hurry up Naiko–chan!" _Jeez that girl is impatient. Her speed totally suits her in that sense_. "Okay how far back do I go in the story?"

"The beginning, since when we parted ways if you could."

"Gotcha. So under the suggestions made by you two –you're goddamn little devils ya know that?– I, um, _stealthily approached_ Zero for a, um, a few minutes–"

"You mean you stalked him?"

"No! I was just, um, observing him from afar…?"

"Sure, Miss Stalker."

"You want me to end story time, Mimiko?"

"Proceed."

"So anyways, I had finally worked up the courage to give him the chocolates when – Why the hell are you crying now?!"

*sniff*"My Naiko–chan's all grown up!"

"Just ignore her."

"I always do."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were supposed to. Stop being impudent."

"Stop using big words."

"Stop interrupting her!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"STO–"

" _ANYWAYS_ ," I growled, glaring the both of them down, somewhat enjoying how they curled back in fear, "I got rejected, like bad, but I thought Zero looked kind of sickly, so I went to go make him some food in the Home-Ec. Room."

"Aww, poor Naiko–chan! Rejected by her crush on Valentine's Day! How much sorrow it is to be in a relationship of such unrequited love!" My face burned with embarrassment at Mimiko's words. _You don't have to remind me. I know I'll probably never have a chance with him anyways…_ Still a little hurt, I retaliated with my own fire.

"Yeah, like Aidou is totally giving you the time of day."

"He is too! He even talked to me personally today!"

"Okay maybe in your deluded fantasies."

"I hate to say it but she's telling the truth for once. I witnessed it myself."

"Wait, WHAT? So what did he say?!" _That's so not fair. Seems like everyone's love lives are better off than mine._

"He asked me my blood type! At first I thought it was weird, but ya know how they say people with the same blood types are good couples? He probably wanted to know if we were the perfect couple, which we totally would be…" I stopped listening when I heard that word. _Blood. 'Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior.'_ _There's no way… could it…?_

"… Naiko–chan! Are you even listening? Fine, be like that. So then Headmaster Cross said I couldn't be transferred to the Night Class with my gorgeous Aidou, but he said…" _The Night Class. The elite students who have classes after daylight hours. 'It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful.' They're beautiful, all of them with their pale skin and unmatched facial features. It can't be. It just can't. I'm just tired that's all. There's no way in hell the Night Class are all…_ "Hey, Nadeshiko, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I flinched as Masaki spoke, which did not go unnoticed by either one of them. Silence pierced my ears as my friends looked upon me with worried eyes. "I-I think… I-It's just that… Y-You guys need to hear the rest of the story."

Understanding how shaken up I was, both of them nodded and gave me their undivided attention, but when I opened up my mouth to speak, I couldn't get the words out. I gripped the covers on my bed and closed my eyes. It would be easier if I didn't have to see they're reactions to this. "I–It was p–past curfew by the t–time I finished, so I was planning on giving Zero the soup I made outside and blend with all the fan girls, but when I was sneaking outside, Headmaster Cross's door was open." I felt two hands hold my trembling one, encouraging me to continue. I could almost see them through my closed eyes, Mimiko's eyes wide with curiosity but brimming with concern, Masaki's normally stoic face now with a hint of worry evident in her brow. "When he started talking, I couldn't help it. I ended up eavesdropping on him talking about…" _I can't say it. Please, don't make me say it._

"About what?"

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and stared right into Masaki's brown orbs.

"Vampires."

"…"

"… I'm sorry I don't get it. So the Headmaster is into _Twilight_. We all knew he was a weirdo."

"It's not a joke, Mimi!" Mimiko's smile fell off her face as she turned to me, mouth slightly agape. She knew I'd never call her by her real name if I wasn't serious. "Masaki, you know what I'm getting at, don't you?"

The gears were grinding, but I could see the pieces finally falling into place. "I believe I do, but what you're insinuating is highly improbable."

"Will someone please fill me in on this?"

"Think. The Headmaster was talking about vampires. What did Aidou ask you earlier?"

"About my blood ty–. No way. No freaking way. You've got to be shitting me."

We sat there for a few moments, Mimiko frozen like a dear in the headlights facing me while Masaki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. I wouldn't blame her. I mean vampires? That sounds like something out of a manga, not to mention she's a HUGE skeptic when it comes to the supernatural. "I don't mean to contradict your theory, but there's not much evidence to back it–"

"'Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior.'" I couldn't help the words from spilling out of my mouth.

"Wait, what–"

"'It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities.'"

"Whoa, slow down girl. What the frick was that?"

"What the Headmaster said. About them. Vampires. How's that for evidence?"

"He could simply be reading something from an article or book about vam–"

"Damn it Masaki open your goddamn eyes! The Night Class are the elite students, super intelligent, super beautiful too. They take their classes in the dead of night. We're kept in separate dorms for Christ's sake!" _I don't want to believe it either, but you can't deny how it all matches up._ "We even have prefects who–"

"–Are to keep us away from the Night Class an–"

"–Or maybe to keep THEM away from us." The fire in her eyes began to dim down as the facts continued to pile on top of each other. Her normally composed image fell a little as she stuttered. "I–I won't believe it until I see it."

"I can be of assistance in that category, dearies." Mimiko's voice made me jump and I could have sworn I saw Masaki flinch a little, and she NEVER flinches. _HOLY SHIT. Now Mimiko's the silent one?_

"What do you suggest?"

"Masaki, come on. You're the smart one. Work with me here! If what you said about the prefects might be true, they're bound to know about it. I say we watch them, see how they act around the Night Class students, about the topic, you feel me?" _I swear that girl could have a fabulous career as an FBI agent. It involves her two favorite things – spying on people and kicking ass._

"…It appears you do have some level of intellect."

"Well Doctor, I'm not your assistant for nothing!" Just then I remembered something crucial. "WAIT! What about my thermos?"

"No need to fret, my darling. For the Mistress of Misbehavior will fulfill thy request."

"Ya know you're starting to sound like your parents with that kind of speech."

"Dearest Naiko–chan, don't you know the famous saying? 'All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players;'?"

"Um, that's Shakespeare right?"

"Correct, my darling. Basically, it means that everything in our lives has already been planned out. I think that's bullshit. If I want to speak like this then I'll do it. And if it makes me sound like my parents then so be it!"

"Who knew someone with such a low IQ could say something so eloquent."

"Why now Doctor, don't say such hurtful things. Enough of the sappy stuff dearies, we've got some planning to do!"

* * *

Zero Kiriyuu walked down the corridor back to his dorm slowly, the taste of the chocolate Yuuki had just given him still on his tongue. Struggling to ignore the tightening of his throat, he reached his dorm and tossed his clothes on top of his bed. Unfortunately, the burning sensation remained there, as it always had despite how many times he tired to forget about it for the past four years. Just as he was going to attempt to keep down the blood tablets again, most likely with no change in the result as per normal, he spotted a crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor next to his pants, which had slid half off the bed. Thirst momentarily forgotten, he picked up the paper and unfurled it to reveal it was a sticky note with neat, crisp handwriting, albeit slightly slanted. True to the Headmaster's words, no names were written from first glance. It read: _You seemed a little pale earlier, so I thought you might need this more than chocolate. Thank you for saving me._

 _Thank you for saving me_. His thoughts instantly flashed back to a certain dirty blonde who had a thing for braids, and who had approached him earlier that day.

* * *

 _A wave of hunger had hit him like a wrecking ball. Zero leaned against a cool wall along the hallway, trying to control his breathing which was beginning to come in gasps. Thump, thump, thump. He could hear a faint heartbeat from nearby, it sounded as if it was coming from behind him. Probably another one of those bastards from the Night Class like that Kuran come to pick a fight. "I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are," he called out, turning to face his opponent. The heartbeat sped up slightly, simultaneously followed by more pain in his chest, yet he refused to show it in front of the enemy._

 _To say he was surprised when the Day Class girl from that morning half stepped out from behind the wall was an understatement, but he maintained his expressionless appearance. "Ah…Um…"_

 _Her pulse quickened once more before she spoke again, moving away from the wall completely. "Kiriyuu…! I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates…" Her hands were visibly shaking as she pulled out a small box topped with a red ribbon and held it out to him. "This…I made it myself."_

 _Her cheeks were already flushed, but now the bright red tempted him so, his thirst flaring even more. He needed to get away from here. For her own good. Thankfully, she looked down, too embarrassed to look him in the eye and he took this time to regain his control._

 _"_ _Go away." He turned around so that his back was facing her, not wanting to see how his words would hurt her. While he disliked the Day Class girls who fawned over the Night Class, he was there to protect them, be it from those monsters or himself, and most of the time that meant playing the Devil's Advocate._

 _"_ _Uh…Huh?! But I–"_

 _He clenched his fist. The burning was becoming too much, she needed to leave, NOW. "GO AWAY! NOW!" He slammed his fist for good measure. He couldn't help but feel slight guilt when he heard her yelp out an apology before running away in fear. But it was for her own good._

* * *

So she was the one who had been listening in on his conversation with the Headmaster. He would have informed Kaien immediately had it not been for one detail: he didn't know her name. Truth be told, he didn't know the names of most of the Day Class students besides the troublemakers, like that Komatsu girl, and Yuuki's friend Wakaba. Letting out a sigh, he laid down on his bed, but sleep seemed to evade him for the time being. _Does she know?_ The question replayed in his mind like a broken record. _How much does she know?_

* * *

 **I know it's not much but it's all I got for now. I probably screwed up Zero's flashback so if you guys have any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. Special thanks to Blemm-chan, Darth-Taisha, SilverBlood5, The Witches 11, and atw2162001 for following this story (I hope I spelled your names right, sorry if it's wrong). You guys rock! I don't think I would have made it this far without your support. Thank you guys!**

 **–** **HimuroMiharu102398 (^_^)**


	6. New Bad Habits

**YAY! Now it's time for spying on the Night Class! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I can't even draw a freaking circle let alone an entire manga series (;_;)**

* * *

"Yo, Yori."

"What is it, Mimiko?"

"What the hell is Cross doing all night that she's sleeping in class more than I do?"

Sayori Wakaba sighed as she gazed down at her sleeping friend on her right with nothing but concern, her head flat against the desk with her arm folded in front of her. "If only I knew. She's not really allowed to discuss her prefect duties with me. Headmaster Cross's orders."

 _So even Yori doesn't have a clue. That must be tough, keeping a secret like that from your best friend._ The prefects weren't exactly popular with the rest of the student body, specifically on the female side of the spectrum, so Yori was practically Yuuki's only friend since she wasn't interested in the Night Class. Sure, we talked to Yuuki occasionally, but we weren't as close to her as Yori was. The fact that Yori had no idea about Yuuki's prefect duties meant that either there was nothing going on or there was something even bigger than we had imagined. One glance at Mimiko and Masaki was enough to know we were all on the same page – one of the many benefits of having been friends for as long as we have.

Mimiko gave us a wink, the signal to initiate phase two of her master plan, code name: Hello Nosferatu. If you can guess from the name, this plan was designed with two goals in mind – 1) Discover the truth behind the Night Class by spying on the prefects and 2) Retrieve my Hello Kitty thermos from the Headmaster's office without letting him know it was mine. Putting on a devilish smile, Mimiko spun around and put one hand on Yori's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Don't worry Yori! I'll keep Cross company today in supplementary classes!"

Yori gave her a wary glance. "Are you sure you don't mind? You didn't get any supplementary classes today, so I would assume you'd use your free time wisely."

"I figured I might as well make up for all the ones I skipped out on, and I know you hate leaving Cross all by herself here. That's why you normally stay behind with her, right?" _Wait, really? I have to give Mimiko credit; she notices things about people you would never think about._

"Oh, um, that's true. Well, I do have a lot of studying to catch up on…" _Almost there…_

"Then go study! You need to keep up your grades! See, I, on the other hand, would not use my time wisely like you would, so this not only benefits us, but the entire community of this learning establishment! No need to fret, dearie!"

The hesitation in Yori's face slowly dissipated as she took in Mimiko's words, and soon she nodded her head in agreement. "Alright then. Thank you, Mimiko!" _Mimiko, I swear to god you would be the most amazing lawyer. You'd convince the judge to let you decide the verdict. But knowing you, you'd probably be the one on trial because of a prank gone wrong._

We waved goodbye to Yori until she disappeared from the doorway. The second she did, the three of us huddled together on the opposite side of Yuuki's sleeping form. Yuuki might be asleep, but who knows what would happen if she woke up in the middle of our mission briefing. I immediately patted Mimiko on the head, a smile come to my lips in remembrance of her cunning performance. "I've gotta say, that was a pretty convincing act you put on." _Well, she_ is _the daughter of Shakespearean actors._

"It was indeed quite a stellar ruse."

The actress bowed for us. "I aim to please. Masaki, darling, try not to speak in code right now, we're among friends." _Aaand she's back._

Masaki's brow furrowed. "But I wasn't–"

"Moving on! Mimiko, what are our orders?"

"Keep tabs on Zero. But, remember to keep your distance. From your stalking earlier, he seems to be very sensitive to being followed. I'd say keep a 6–8ft distance from him at all times, and have a fake conversation or activity prepared in case he starts to suspect something."

" _I was not stalking him!_ "

"Whatever floats your boat, but to the general public, darling, you were stalking him." _Why you little–_ "I must admit, you're rather perceptive when you wish to be. I didn't even realize Yori would stay behind with Cross for her supplementary classes."

The anger left my body as I put this into perspective. "Actually, how did you notice that? You're not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, no offense."

"None taken, my darling." Mimiko leaned on the desk, her chin resting on her hand as a thoughtful look passed on her face. "I guess… I try not to focus on one thing in particular. Instead, I try to look at everything as a whole. Like when I'm practicing on the track, I don't think about the finish line. I just look straight ahead and run." _Wow, I didn't think Mimiko could be that deep._ "Oh, and Naiko–chan?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Kiriyuu should be walking up to Cross to wake her up in about one minute. Try not to zone out being in such close proximity with him again." A smirk graced her features as she said the last part.

My cheeks were probably redder than a tomato and hotter than a bonfire. "Mimi Komatsu. Another _word_ on that subject and you're gonna get it."

"I think I made her mad."

"Well she is very sensitive about this topic. She's never had a crush _this_ bad."

If my cheeks could get any redder, they just did. "Can we _stop_ talking about my love and _focus_ please?!"

"Hmm…? What's up? Zero…?" _Oh crap. Did we wake up Yuuki?_ I cut my glaring short to face the sound of the groggy voice behind me. Yuuki Cross was rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep, and standing next to her was none other than Zero himself. My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met, his lavender orbs widening slightly. As much as I wanted to deny it, my heart swelled with the hope that maybe, just maybe, he remembered me.

Zero turned back to the disoriented brunette and muttered something under his breath before responding to her drowsy question. "I'm going now. 'Prefect duties' and all that. Once your extra classes are over, hurry up and join me." He didn't pause to chat with his fellow prefect, choosing to continue his walk out of the classroom, but not before sending a questioning glance in my direction. _Did he really recognize me? But then why didn't he say anything about yesterday? Why can't guys be easier to understand?!_

"Oh, that. You're making it sound so incredibly appealing…" Yuuki's voice invaded my thoughts and brought me back to the situation at hand. She barely had any time to react before Mimiko pounced, practically crushing the poor girl with her hug. "Hey Cross, guess what? I'm gonna keep you company in supplementary classes today! I promised Yori I'd take good care of you and that's what I'm gonna do, okay? Hey, you guys wanna stay too?"

While Yuuki was squished against her chest, Mimiko gave us another wink. _Alright, let's see how good MY acting skills are._ "I'd love to join you, but Masaki promised she'd help me study for our next Chemistry test, 'cause I don't understand anything Hasegawa–sensei has been teaching us." _Not bad if I do say so myself. Plus that last part was true._ "Right, Masaki?"

Masaki blinked before answering, putting on a sad smile as she spoke. "Unfortunately, what Nadeshiko says is true. Maybe next time?" _DAMN! Who knew Masaki could act?_

Yuuki, who had finally escaped Mimiko's Hug-Of-Death, slowly turned to face us, her gaze still unfocused from lack of oxygen, before dizzily replying. "Oh, um, okay."

"Well then, I guess we should get going and leave you two to enjoy the wonders of supplementary classes! Sooo… bye!" I yanked Masaki by the arm and dragged her out of the room. This was taking a little too long, and if we don't hurry, we're going to lose sight of our target!

 _So back to calling him 'target', huh? Well, at least this time it's a mission and you're supposed to have a target, unlike before when I was_ NOT _stalking him. Totally_ not _a stalker…just a really dedicated people watcher, with focus on one person with beautiful lilac eyes in particular…_ " –you're hurting my arm! Let go already!" An annoyed voice brought me back from my thoughts and I looked down to see Masaki's arm still in my grasp. "Oh! Sorry, hehe…" I released her from my grip and she took back her arm quick as lightening _. Did I really grab her that hard?_

Masaki pouted, holding her arm gently as she began walking past me. "I understand you want to be near Kiriyuu, but showing how desperate you are will definitely lower your appeal."

" _For the last time, keep my love life OUT OF THIS!"_

* * *

After a few minutes of running through the hallways and asking around, Masaki and I finally learned that Zero was heading out to patrol the campus before the switchover. _Great, just great! If we lose him before he goes on patrol we'll probably never find until the switchover. Too much lost time, not to mention his health could continue to deteriorate. I told Mimiko and Masaki he was sick, but I didn't tell them how sick. Maybe Masaki might know something about his condition–_ A hand grabbed me by my collar, pulling me back just as I was about to round another corner, effectively choking me. The hand continued to grip my collar, pulling me until I was completely hidden by the wall before releasing me. The second I was free, I spun around to confront the perpetrator. "What the hell wa–"

"Shush!" Masaki held one finger up to her lips, and once I was silent pointed around the corner I nearly passed. "He's there. And he's not alone." _Ohhhh._

I pushed myself up against the wall and signaled for Masaki to do the same. Slowly inching to the edge of the wall, I held up one hand and took a deep breath before peering around the corner. _Weird. So this is what déjà vu feels like._ Zero was there alright, easy to spot thanks to his unique silver hair, but his company also stood out thanks to their pristine white uniforms, the inverted version of our own. I pulled back and mouthed 'Night Class students' to Masaki. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, but overall her composure remained that of normal. 'Who?' she asked. _Good question._ However, another voice responded before I could.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiriyuu. Yuuki isn't with you today?" _That voice, it's…_ I almost gave myself whip-lash trying to glimpse at the Night Class students to confirm my suspicions. Zero was facing away from two Night Class students, one boy and one girl. The girl was tall, yet still significantly smaller than her male companion. Light brown hair cascaded down her back in gorgeous waves making me envious of my own unmanageable hair. In contrast, dark mahogany hair framed the boy's perfect pale face. Wine colored eyes would have pierced right through me, if my assumptions were correct on his identity.

"She has extra classes today…Kuran." Kaname Kuran, president of the Night Class. Relatively kind to the Day Class girls, but shows a particular interest in Yuuki Cross, thus earning the prefect even more hatred from her peers. _But what is he doing in the school building at this hour? I thought vampires can't come out during the day. And the way that Zero said his name, you could practically feel the loathing._ It was well known information that Zero liked the Night Class as much as White Lily the 'Horse from Hell' liked people, that is to say, not at all. _But he's never shown this level of hatred so openly. Maybe it's because there's no one watching, er, they_ think _no one is watching._

Masaki, getting impatient with my lack of response, huffed before settling on all fours to peek around the corner herself. It seemed like a pretty pointless action, seeing as the conversation appeared just about over. Zero and Kaname began to walk away from each other and I was preparing to follow Zero, had Kaname not asked that one question.

"Kiriyuu, how are you feeling?"

Zero spun around in a flash, eyes wide open in shock as he stared at the upperclassman. My face probably matched his, well that is if they could see me. _Kaname knows about Zero's sickness?_ _Did Zero or Headmaster Cross tell him, or did he figure it out himself? But what's with that tone? It's like he's trying to mock him or something…_

Kaname turned his head slightly to look at Zero's expression over his shoulder. "Take care now." As he shifted his gaze ahead, I swear I could make out a nearly invisible smirk. _So it_ is _on purpose. They definitely have some sort of bad blood between them. Wonder what happened…_

Just after Kaname and the girl began to walk forward he abruptly stopped, the girl pausing immediately to look back at him in confusion. _Huh. So Ruka Souen's with him. She's probably the most beautiful girl of the Night Class, and the most cold towards the Day Class. Damn it, focus! Kaname stopped walking because…?_

Still facing straight ahead, he added one last comment. "You should be more careful, Kiriyuu. It appears we're being watched by two girls from the Day Class. They're hiding right behind that corner." _Oh shit._

* * *

 **I know this was kind of a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, but it might take some time since school is starting up again real soon.**

 **\- HimuroMiharu102398 (^_^)**


	7. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE I AM SO SORRY GUYS

Hey guys so first off this is not a new chapter. In fact, I'm giving up on this story. I just have so much work to do right now – even though it's vacation I have enough homework for each day of the break – and I just can't stay committed to this story at the moment. I've been stuck on the ending of the latest chapter since school started and I don't think it's fair to you guys to make you wait so long for just one chapter. I'm putting this story up for adoption so if anyone wants to continue it just pm me and I'll send you what I have written for chapter 7 and some plans I had for future chapters. I apologize to everyone who was expecting an update but this is all I've got. For now I'll just stick to some one-shots or two-shots here and there. A full on story is just too much for me right now.

If you do want to read something though I'm putting up a one-shot for Nurarihyon no Mago so there's that (it's been done for a while – felt I should do it some justice and publish the dang piece already). I feel terrible about this, considering this is my first story ever on fanfiction and I can't even finish it. Thank you for all the support from everyone who left reviews and followed/favorited this story – I feel like I'm letting you guys down the most. You guys really motivated me to keep on going with the little time that I had, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Thank you for everything guys!

~HimuroMiharu102398 (^_^)


End file.
